Destiny
by Mikoto
Summary: A forgotten past is soon about to catch up with Shadow, one that could result in the destruction of Gaia. Can destiny be changed or is it constantly being changed by the fates of her friends? Only time will tell.....please read and review ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Authors note:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Shadow (I couldn't think of a better name at the time….) and Ember (*gets an award for the strangest names in the world*)  
  
Well on with the fic, please no flamers.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
'So?'  
  
'So what?'  
  
'So, when are you going to get out of that tent and help me get breakfast?'  
  
'When I feel like it, that's when! Can't a girl get some sleep?'  
  
'Shadow!!! Get up now, or else I'll scream and you know how much you hate to hear me scream.' The girl stood there waiting in silence for her friend to stir, tapping he foot on the side of a tree, hoping that her friend took the hint and got out of her sleeping bag, for the girl, herself was useless at hunting on her own. 'Please Shadow, I can't do this on my own!' whined the girl, preparing to scream at Shadow, just to get her out of the tent.  
  
'Fine, fine, fine!!! But you've seriously got to learn to hunt on your own, and that includes using magic as well as your own physical strength!' Sighed an annoyed Shadow as she slowly slid out from beneath her sleeping bag. She was hoping that her travelling companion would have got the idea to at least let her sleep in for a change, but to no avail, as her companion loved waking up to the sun. Something herself, Shadow did not enjoy, especially after staying awake for most of the night because of noisy owls and monsters.  
  
'I can't believe I let you sleep in for an extra ten minutes! I'm so sorry I didn't wake you up sooner.'  
  
'Listen, Ember, why don't you make yourself useful and wake up the others? I don't really mind sleeping in you know! In fact, I would really like to practice one tomorrow.'  
  
'All you have to do is ask,' Ember sung happily as she danced to the second tent, 'but don't you think it's going to be a wonderful day!'  
  
'Wonderful….' Replied Shadow but Ember was too far away to hear. Shadow glanced at the tent, and then looked at the surrounding area. A soft, icy, breeze danced on her face as she admired the surrounding forest, Evil Forest, as it was widely know. She had heard of rumours that once a person had entered the forest they were doomed never to return, a rumour she no longer took to heart.  
  
Why should she believe in such a stupid rumour if Queen Garnet herself had been stranded within the prison of a forest, and yet had managed to survive to tell the tale? Of course she had the aid of a thief called Zidane, a small but very powerful black mage by the name of Vivi and of course, Steiner, the 'Captain of the Knights of Pluto'. There were other members of 'Zidane's gang' that had assisted them in their adventure but Shadow had yet to learn of them.  
  
Shadow stood staring at the forest, unable to take in all of its weird yet beautiful appearance. The forest was no longer petrified but very much alive. She could sense a power unlike that she had felt before. She also swore to herself that she could see movement within the bent and miss shaped trees, bending in the gust of a breeze. She wrapped a finger in a dangling piece of her short honey blonde hair, twisting it and wrapping it around.  
  
Her clothes simply consisted of black pants with side pockets, a belt to keep them up for her trousers were too big to fit snugly on her hips. She wore a white shirt underneath a black vest, which could hardly be seen because of the black, hooded cloak she was beginning to wrap and fasten around her body. Even though the sun had already arisen, the air was quite cold and not to mention that the ice-cold breeze didn't make Shadow feel any warmer. Her deep blue eyes gazed at the forest while her ears strained, listening out for any sign of trouble, and signs of her companions waking up.  
  
She yawned and decided to lie on the moist grass, if Ember didn't hurry and wake up the other two, she would simply just go back to sleep, something she had lacked of, and was happy to catch up on, given the chance. As her tired eyes begun to close one more, her last thought was of him, the one that had given her and the rest of her clan hope. The one she and her companions were on the search for. With the hope of finding him soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Well what do you think? Please review and any suggestions on improvements will be welcomed ^_^.  
  
  
  
*~Mikoto~* 


	2. A fight

Author's notes:  
  
I do not own any of the ff characters except that I do own the ones I made up (Shadow and Ember).  
  
On with chapter two:  
  
* * * *  
  
'Hey you guys rise and shine!' Shouted the hazel eyed, Ember from outside of the second tent. 'Come on! I've already woken Shadow up, you know we need as much help as we can get when it comes to hunting, you know how stubborn Shadow can be.'  
  
Ember was starting to get annoyed at pleading wit them, so annoyed she felt like going inside the tent and screaming them awake. Ember was not the one to mess with, if provoked she could scream an entire city in to ruins. Shadow had often joked that it was because of her that Cleyra had been destroyed, but alas its destruction was the result of Queen Brahne's greed that Cleyra no longer existed Which also was the tragic cause of her own demise on the Forgotten continent, somewhere Ember had longed to explore. Ember was quite tall for her age, as she was only 14 years old and yet was the tallest of the entire group.  
  
Her clothes didn't offer much camouflage; favouring a more of a 'happy appearance' she had stated when Shadow had pointed out her lack of sense or fashion. She wore a pale, now grass stained, yellow top with buttoned straps for support. A bright orange belt draped around her waist, her trousers ripped at the knees from the result of poor balance, as she was a very clumsy person.  
  
Ember looked at her orange trousers admiring the rips, which to her looked very fashionable, and then at her red boots which finished of her 'battle' costume. She had actually taken some of Shadow's advice and tied her long, light brown hair, which if left down could prove to be annoying during battle.  
  
Just as Ember was losing all hope of having breakfast at all, she heard a familiar rustling with in the tent. Then just as the first sound had erupted, its occupants stepped out, wincing their eyes at the bright sun.  
  
'What time is it?' Asked the first of the two to leave the tent. He clambered out half dazed, wincing in the sunlight.  
  
'I'm not sure, I'm not the one with the watch,' sighed the second. 'Um, maybe we should go ask Shadow,' He too climbing out dazed, his tail swishing happily in the breeze.  
  
'Well, duh! She is the only one with a watch!' Ember replied sarcastically. 'Man, Zidane you are slow!'  
  
'Hey! I thought we agreed to no more arguing!'  
  
'Yeah, we agreed so long as Miss Flower Power stopped insulting me,' replied Zidane, clearly annoyed with Ember, 'it's not my fault my watch broke. Besides we've got plenty of time, so no worries! As for breakfast I'm starving.'  
  
A small grumble could be heard coming from Zidane's stomach.  
  
'I think that it would be best if only two of us go hunting today as the second group could remain here, disassemble the tents and make the necessary preparations for breakfast,' suggested Vivi.  
  
'Um? Yeah sure Vivi, what ever you say,' Ember said in what sounded like she was in a state of shock at the fact that Vivi sounded like someone very familiar to her.  
  
'You know who you just reminded me of…?'  
  
'Shadow!' shouted Zidane.  
  
'I don't sound like her, she's a girl, I'm not!' exclaimed Vivi.  
  
'No, actually I was going to say…'  
  
'No! Look at Shadow!' Zidane hastily replied.  
  
Across from where the second tent was placed, laid Shadow fast a sleep. Unknown to her was that a pack of four Fangs were creeping up to her. The first Fang looked a lot larger than normal Fangs and Zidane deduced that this particular Fang was the leader of the pack and was definitely hunting for his breakfast. It was happened to be a coincidence that Shadow was to be chosen for its meal.  
  
Zidane pulled out his Ultima Weapon from out of its sheath and charged at the pack. Of course Vivi, pulling out his Octagon Rod from his blue cloak ran after Zidane closely followed by a nervous Ember with her Tiger racket. She was totally unprepared when it came to fighting, not because she was weak, this was the entirely opposite for her. It was because of what had happened to her father right in front of her eyes. He had died trying to protect Ember and her mother from a rampage of Zaghnols.  
  
After Zidane and his friends had saved Gaia from becoming the new 'zero world' from Neucron, the simulation of Gaia and Terra still occurred, which in turn had a peculiar effect on the monsters. All of Gaia's and Terra's monsters went wild and began to attack anything and every thing. The combined worlds went into chaos. But as quickly as the monsters had gone crazy, they eventually had calmed down and reverted back into there old, calmer, ways.  
  
But before then Ember's father had been fatally wounded and eventually died due to the severity of its impact on his body from an unnatural Thunder blast. Every time Ember had to fight from that day onwards, she saw her father die over and over again. The only person she had ever trusted with this secret was Shadow, for she too knew a particular secret of Shadow's, one Shadow had reluctantly told her.  
  
As Ember was just about to catch up with Zidane, Vivi tripped up. She ran up to him and helped up the tiny mage, who carefully adjusted his hat, thanked Ember and continued the chase after Zidane. As soon as they had arrived Shadow had been woken up by Zidane and was confused by her situation as she had just been woken up from a deep sleep and straight into a battle.  
  
'Huh? What's going on' asked Shadow, wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
  
'Nothing much, just saving you from dieing in your sleep,' chuckled Zidane.  
  
'Not funny Zidane she could have been killed!' complained Ember, hitting Zidane on the back of his head with her racket.  
  
'Ouch,' laughed Vivi, 'but shouldn't we be more worried about the Fangs? They don't look happy about you waking up their breakfast.'  
  
'I guessing the breakfast was me, well I have another idea,' replied Shadow waking up from her confusion. Getting out her Staff, a weapon she was anxiously waiting to get rid of in exchange for some daggers, from the tent. 'Well, if I'm breakfast then these Fangs are lunch!' shouted Shadow as she charged at the largest Fang of the four. Unfortunately the attack missed and instead was countered by the Fang.  
  
'Firaga!' shouted Vivi, casting a huge wave of flames towards the pack of Fangs.  
  
'Cura!' Shouted Ember in response to the attack on Shadow, with a burst of white and green shimmering light erupting from thin air, Shadow's minor injury was removed.  
  
'He he, I think I'm just going to attack' chuckled Zidane, charging at one of the Fangs.  
  
As soon as Zidane finished swiping at the Fangs all but the largest of them had vanished, a tradition all monsters went through when killed. At this Shadow noticed something peculiar about the Fang, as well as looking bigger that the rest it was also a shade lighter. Something of which seemed very unnatural to her. Perhaps it was a genetic mutation of some sort, but no matter the reason she felt that this monster of a monster should be handled with care.  
  
'Zidane, don't you think there's something wrong with this monster, it looks way to big,' shouted Shadow.  
  
'Naw, nothing we can't handle. Shouldn't takes us more that a couple swipes…' Before Zidane had the chance to finish his sentence the remaining Fang charged at him, knocking him off his feet with a thud.  
  
'Zidane!' shouted Ember, Vivi and Shadow in unison.  
  
'Are you okay? That was a nasty attack,' Ember said as she ran up to Zidane, lying on the floor.  
  
'Nothing a Cure spell can't fix, that's if you don't mind.'  
  
'What? Oh, right! Cure!'  
  
'Thank god for white mages,' cheered Shadow, 'like I said before, we should take this battle a little bit more seriously. Vivi watch out!'  
  
Again the Fang charged, but this time it knocked Vivi out. 'Life magic would be nice Ember!' shouted Shadow pointing at Vivi.  
  
'Life!' Ember shouted aiming her magic at the little black mage lying on the floor unconscious, 'I don't like this one bit. The Fang's too strong. I don't even think we can call it a Fang any more; it's gone a funny colour! It even knocked Vivi out in one shot, and you know how strong Vivi is, he's even stronger than me and Shadow put together!'  
  
As soon as the Life spell had been cast, Vivi, now revived, jumped to his feet, every one looked at the Fang. From being a light furred Fang it now appeared to be going a blonde colour, as well as increasing its size.  
  
'Its getting bigger! What do we do Zidane?' exclaimed Vivi as the monster was now the size of a tree.  
  
'Um, how about scanning it Ember,' asked Shadow, 'at least we will know it's general HP and any weaknesses, if any' she added hastily.  
  
'I don't know how to scan yet, I haven't got the right equipment to learn it!'  
  
'Oh well, I guess we're gonna have to do this the old fashion way, trial and improvement, or the basic knockout will do,' sighed Zidane scratching the back of his head, 'always worked for me any way!' he chuckled.  
  
'Like we have a choice,' chimed in Shadow, 'where there's a will there's a way. Sleep!'  
  
The monster instantly closed its eyes and collapsed with sleep onto the moist grass, snoring happily. The others just stared at Shadow.  
  
'Now it should be so much easier for us now it's asleep!' explained Shadow. 'So long as we don't physically hit it,' she said glaring at Zidane.  
  
'Oh, ha, ha, ha! It wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that you should let sleeping monsters lie?' Laughed Zidane.  
  
'Ok! Whatever!' Shouted Ember, 'but in case you haven't noticed we have a monster that's still very much alive here! Would it hurt you guys to just get rid of it?'  
  
'Okay! Just don't scream, you'll wake it up!' Exclaimed Vivi.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Please review and any improvement and suggestions are welcomed.  
  
*~Mikoto~* 


	3. What next?

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 9 but I do own Shadow and Ember. Have fun reading! ^_^  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
After a few minutes and a couple of Firaga and Thundaga spells from Vivi and Shadow, the monster, like the rest, vanished as soon as its entire HP had been removed.  
  
'Well, that was interesting,' sighed Shadow sitting on the floor, still yawning.  
  
'It was horrible! I never want to see another Fang again in my life!' Ember said sounding very shook up after the encounter.  
  
'Oh well, no rest for the wicked, time for breakfast!' Said Zidane grabbing Shadow by the arm, ' I'm guessing Ember doesn't want to go hunting and I'm sure Vivi can stay here and protect her. Come on I'm starving!'  
  
'Zidane!' Exclaimed Shadow. 'You do know I can walk fine on my own without help!'  
  
'Sorry,' he said releasing her arm, 'I'm just hungry. Awww, now I'm sounding just like Quina!'  
  
'It's because of all that time you have spent with her!' Laughed Vivi.  
  
'Who's Quina?'  
  
'I'll tell you while we're out hunting!' Said Zidane marching off in the opposite direction of Evil Forest.  
  
'Hey, that way leads to the Ice Cavern!' Shouted Shadow running after him.  
  
'Yeah, I know.'  
  
* * * *  
  
'Excellent, everything is going according to plan.' Chortled the mysterious voice.  
  
'Master, they have even brought the Genome with them!'  
  
'Genome?'  
  
'Yes master, the one you have been searching for! Leading it right into a trap without even realising it sir!' The voice now seeming to be relaxing a little, 'everything is working out in accordance with the plan, shouldn't be too soon yet Master.'  
  
'Not long,' replied the Master as he walked into a large chamber full of empty, cylindrical machines, that is, they all appeared to be empty with the exception of one. 'Not long indeed.'  
  
* * * *  
  
'Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?'  
  
'What do you mean by that Zidane?'  
  
'Dunno, just thought I'd get you all talking. You guys are acting so quiet today…' Replied Zidane passing some fruit to Ember.  
  
'Where'd did you two go to get all this lot?' Asked Vivi, admiring the spread of fruits and bread place on a blanket on the grass.  
  
'Yeah! What took you so long any way?' Chimed in Ember, placing a large piece of apple in to her mouth. 'There's absolutely no chance of you two to find these in the forest….' She continued with her mouth full of food.  
  
'Could you be any more disgusting?' Shadow, sounding very annoyed at her friends eating habit. If she carries on like that I think I'm going to be sick thought Shadow.  
  
'Okay, okay! I'll tell you! We didn't go hunting because we couldn't find anything so we went through the Ice-Cavern and up to Dahli. Is that all right with you two?' Replied Zidane pretending to be annoyed.  
  
'SOOORRRYYYY!' replied Ember sarcastically, 'just wanted to make sure you too weren't up to naughty things, hahaha.' Laughed Ember.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Some time later, after much arguing between Shadow and Ember over her comment, the four of them had packed up and were ready to set off on their adventure again.  
  
'Remind me one more time as to why the hell I'm doing this?'  
  
'Oh come on Shadow! You owed me a couple of favours and I wasn't prepared to go on my own…' Answered Ember. 'Come on you can't leave me yet! You still owe me!'  
  
'Yes and who's fault was it in the first place when I told you….'  
  
'Girls, girls, girls! Calm down! We don't want to bring up that argument again, please calm down, for me?' Grinned Zidane.  
  
'Be careful Zidane, you might make it worse,' giggled Vivi.  
  
'If u tell miss…'  
  
'HEY!!!! WATCH OUT KUPO!!'  
  
'Huh?' they all said in unison, turning around to see what was happening. But it was too late….  
  
* * * *  
  
Please review and let me know how to improve it and where I'm getting it right ^_^  
  
  
  
*~Mikoto~* 


	4. A Challenger

Author's note: Well here's part four and a new set of friends, well old ones that had yet to be re-introduced…^_^. (Oh yeah I'm assuming Quina's a girl…. well in this fic she is ^^;) Oh yeah please review, so far I have only one * sniff .*  
  
On with the story:  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
'Are you sure they're here? It seems we've been on a wild chocobo chase all morning! Can't we just rest here?' Moaned the small girl.  
  
'I hungry, I eat butterfly!' Said the strange looking creature.  
  
'Eiko, we'll rest as soon as we find them, the moogle said they were travelling near evil forest and there's no point resting now since we were resting five minutes ago' Replied Freya at Eiko's constant moaning.  
  
'I don't think is a good idea to eat butterflies Quina…' informed Steiner as he turned round, 'Quina? Where did she go off to now?'  
  
Quina in her usual attempts to catch anything that walked in her path ran off after the butterfly, off course she couldn't fly so the butterfly was winning the chase.  
  
'Does it matter? Why the hell are we here any way? Its not like he can't take care of himself, well so long as he doesn't go mad again…'  
  
'Amarant!' Exclaimed an annoyed Dagger, shoving her hands quickly on to her hips. 'Don't you dare…!'  
  
'Why what you gonna do?' replied Amarant casually, folding his huge arms together, 'like I care about that…'  
  
'Man here we go again…I hope we find Vivi and Zidane soon, those two are giving me a headache…' sighed Eiko, rolling her eyes while wandering off to sit down on a tree trunk that must have been blown down by gale winds during a thunder storm.  
  
* * * *  
  
'Okay! Now that's what I call entertainment!' Laughed Shadow sarcastically for in front of her in a small pile of human figures, at least four moogles and a little black mage stuck in the middle of it. Shadow was lucky to have reacted to the loud squeals of the moogles colliding into her companions.  
  
The pile was built with Zidane on the bottom, followed by Ember (due to the fact that she had a crush on Zidane, purposely jumped into Zidane's arms, and to her delight Zidane had naturally caught her, but unluckily for him he lost his balance and was crushed by the growing pile.) A tiny mage called Vivi had then been catapulted on top of Zidane who was being crushed by Ember. Of course the moogles had followed Vivi on to this living mound squealing 'kupo' and finishing the "sundae" as the scarlet pom poms on their heads resembled the cherries on top.  
  
Of course this was too much for Shadow to bear and she rolled on the floor laughing, so much in fact that tears of laughter were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
'I so sorry, kupo!' replied the first moogle to realise the situation and had immediately with drawn from the squirming hump. 'We were trying to catch that chocobo' it said pointing towards a sea blue chocobo feeding of gyshal greens growing near by.  
  
'It's okay. I'm sure my friends there aren't to bothered; well I know I'm not. Awww poor Ember thought…'  
  
'Oh shut up its not that funny!' snapped an irritated Ember. 'Vivi stop squirming and just jump off!'  
  
'I'd like to say the same to you too,' replied Zidane who was having his breath squeezed out of him.  
  
'Oh so sorry Zidane,' turning her face as it turned bright red with embarrassment of trying to suffocate her (as she keeps telling Shadow) "true love." Of course Shadow knew that Zidane wasn't interested in her, it was just that it was near impossible for her to show that to her.  
  
'I'm guessing you lot will need a hand in your quest,' sighed a female voice from behind Shadow, 'considering that you lot can't even keep yourselves off the ground let alone from bumping to one another.' Laughed the voice.  
  
'Brace yourself, wouldn't want to you brake a finger nail would we?' smirked Shadow, much to this new individual's annoyance.  
  
'Well, this is a surprise! Wouldn't have thought you were travelling with these fools. Ha, ha! Still looking for your brother Zidane?'  
  
'Still looking for your sense of humour, Elei?' (* Random author's notes: it is pronounced 'E- Lie' ^_^ I'm so good at making up names, seriously! *)  
  
'I think we should sort out who's the strongest right here right now! I'm not gonna let you back down this time Shadow!' Enraged Elei as she withdrew her glistering sword from its sheath. 'This time I hope you have improved your skills instead of letting them waste away from travelling with these idiot!'  
  
Elei posed into her fighting stance: Her legs bent in anticipation of an attack at any moment, both hands on her sword facing the blade directly at Shadow, reflecting the morning light.  
  
Her attire was both practical, yet simple. It was made up of an ivy green shirt, and very dark, almost black trousers with which her swords sheath was securely fastened to a belt wrapped loosely around her waste. She had black armbands around the top of both her arms, and proper leather boots on her feet. Her hair was wavy and bounced lightly in the breeze a hint of gold in her blond locks, and the most beautiful sea green eyes any one had ever seen, from which attracted a lot of unwanted attention from the male side of the human species. She bore no gloves but wore wristlets to support her wrist under the weight of her sword.  
  
'Well what are you waiting for Blue eyes? Lets get this over with already, I just hope your staff won't break in half!' Giggled the rival.  
  
'Oh don't worry about my staff! I can manage with out it!' Retorted Shadow, a blue fire burning in her eyes. It's about time some one challenged me. I was getting bored anyway.   
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
And then the author ran out of ideas…  
  
^_^ Oooo a cat fight ^_^  
  
Hopefully if I get a few more reviews I'll get more chapters up!  
  
*~Mikoto~* 


	5. Ominous danger

Author's note: Okay will any one who reads this please review my fan fic, as I can't tell whether readers like my story or are just reading it and not reviewing it. Thank you ^_^  
  
I don't own any off the Final Fantasy 9 characters but I do own Elei, Shadow and Ember.  
  
On with part 5…  
  
  
  
Umm? What's going on? Where am I? Rising to her feet she looked around, gazing at the destruction all around her. Bits of rubble and wood surrounding her as a building too far away from her collapsed in flames causing an uproar of smoke to viscously rise up into the grey sky. Not a sign of life could be heard but the sound of crackling flames and the fumes of death lingered inside of her.  
  
What's going on? Am I dead? Is this...hell? The girl cautiously walked towards a small well, which surprisingly had remained intact amidst the destruction around her.  
  
So familiar…yet… She peered into the well and gazed at its reflection, placing a pale hand onto her right cheek. Gentle examining a scratch making its mark from the outer corner of her left eye towards the base of her chin. Blood, oozing out while gently dripping into the murky water below. Okay so I'm having a nervous breakdown. Again. Ember's is so going to freak. Again.   
  
"Um, hello? Earth to Blue eyes…hello. For goodness sake wake up dreamer!" shouted Elei at the fact her nemesis was failing to pay attention to the fact that she wanted a fight with her. "Okay! I get it! You're trying to test my patience! Well guess what?! I have no patience! NOW FIGHT!!"  
  
Huh? Oh!!   
  
"Shadow are you okay?"  
  
Oh great… Shadow stood up and faced Elei, her staff poised in front of her, ready for battle. "Don't worry about me Ember, she's nothing I can't handle" Chortled Shadow.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Alright! We'll split in to two groups! Then as soon as Zidane and Vivi has been found I'll…"  
  
"Lock Zidane in the dungeons and throw away the key!"  
  
"No we will not!" Dagger said aggressively, placing her hands on her hips, giving an evil stare at Steiner.  
  
"Tis only a mere joke your highness" Replied Steiner defencelessly holding his hands up at the site of the evil look.  
  
"Well that's okay then," She spoke gently.  
  
"Well I think it's a great idea!" Eiko said enthusiastically. "Me, Amarant and Freya can go this way…" She said pointing towards Treno, "and the rest of you can go that way." Dagger traced from Eiko's finger to South Boundary Gate.  
  
"Why do that if we know where they are headed?" Smirked Amarant, "If we do spilt into two groups it would be better for us to head in the same direction while taking up more coverage. We should have no problems finding them then."  
  
"Yeah! And if we got to Treno we could call for an airship and…"  
  
"Why? You scared of getting into a battle with weak monsters?" Replied Amarant cockily.  
  
"Amarant! I am not afraid…"  
  
"Here we go again," sighed Dagger looking up into the sky.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Master! The machine is ready for use!"  
  
"Excellent, prepare the for fire. This time her highness won't shunt my threats! Bwahahaha! Aim for Dali at once!"  
  
"As you say master," Chuckled the small minion, adjusting knobs and switches while turning a huge gold wheel.  
  
At once the machine came to life, the top of it revolving on the spot facing towards the sun, and the direction of Dali The machine was of a red copper colour and took the form of a giant canon-like shape from which a tennis sized ball of gold could be seen at the end of a narrow tube, moving outwards from the cannon.  
  
"Master, it is ready to fire, ghahaha."  
  
The 'master' walked up to a cylinder tube that contained a sleeping body, he placed his hands and traced it across the surface, feeling the smoothness of the glass and shuddered in delight. "You will soon fulfil your destiny, but only when you are combined with…. her." He turned around and gazed breathlessly at his creation.  
  
"Fire"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Well what do you think of it so far? Please review ^_^  
  
*~Mikoto~* 


End file.
